shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Object Crossovers!/That Takes the Cake!
That Takes the Cake! is the fifth episode of Object Crossovers!. In this episode, the contestants bake cakes. Transcript *(Sadie Soccerball is trying to paint a picture of Buncho Bananas, but June Balloon keeps bouncing around, interfering with Sadie Soccerball's painting.) *Sadie Soccerball: June Balloon, be more careful! You'll knock my easel over! *June Balloon: Sorry, but I can't help it! Even when I was turned into a cat, I kept bouncing around! *Buncho Bananas: Yes, that's true. *Chee Zee: I'll take care of this. *(He gets out a small red platform and places it on the ground. June Balloon lands on it and stops bouncing.) *Sadie Soccerball: That's better. Now I can finish my painting. *Bessie Bowl: Chee Zee, what is that thing? *Chee Zee: It's a landing pad. Whenever June Balloon lands on it, she stops bouncing. *(intro) *(Cut to the diving board from challenge 3. Sneaky Wedge, Lippy Lips, and Bubbleisha are there.) *Sneaky Wedge: You see, Lippy Lips, I didn't want my memory erased because I wanted to try the diving board again. If my memory was erased, I would forget that I wanted to do that. *Lippy Lips: Makes sense. *Bubbleisha: Sure does. But what am I doing here? *Sneaky Wedge: I thought you'd be well-read enough to find out! *(Bubbleisha turns Sneaky Wedge into a cat.) *Lippy Lips: I thought you'd freeze her! *Bubbleisha: I would if Foxy Lemons didn't take the Freeze Juice from me! *(Sneaky Wedge climbs the ladder to the diving board while Lippy Lips goes to the control panel. Lippy Lips adjusts the height of the diving board to 261 feet.) *Lippy Lips: Revenge! *Sneaky Wedge (unaware that Lippy Lips changed the height of the diving board): Here goes! *(She attempts a dive. She makes a perfect landing, but does not lose her swimsuit, unlike last time.) *Lippy Lips: What's happened? *Bubbleisha: More like, what didn't happen? *Sneaky Wedge: What do you mean? *Lippy Lips: Oh. I adjusted the diving board's height while you were climbing the ladder. I adjusted it to 261 feet. *Bubbleisha: I told Lippy Lips what happened and why Chee Zee erased some of the contestants' memory of challenge 3. I wasn't one of those contestants whose memory was erased, since Pinkie Cola clarified who lost their swimsuits due to budget cuts and who didn't. It turned out I was one of the ones who didn't, even though I went over 260 feet. *(Dahlia shows up.) *Dahlia: And besides, it was all due to budget cuts, as I keep saying. Budget cuts are no longer affecting that pool and its diving board, because it's no longer involved in a contest. But now it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake (Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) Team Choco-Pup *Bucket: Welcome to your first elimination, Team Choco-Pup. As you know, two of your members are about to be eliminated. For each team, we got 32 votes. *Dahlia: Lynne Spring and Cherie Tomatoe got 2 votes each. Pinkie Cola and The Fruit Tree got 4 votes each. Bunny Bow and Admiral Robot got 6 votes each. Wild Style Jessicake and Berry Tubs got 8 votes each. Pippa Lemon and Corny Cob got 10 votes each. Starletta Shades and Celeste Zest Cake got 12 votes each. Nina Noodles and Wild Style Apple Blossom got 14 votes each. Toasty Pop and Wild Style Donatina got 16 votes each. Rainbow Kate and Wild Style Peppa-Mint got 18 votes each. Pina Pineapple Drink and Chef Club Donatina got 20 votes each. *Bucket: It's down to Cupcake Queen, Rubie Blaze, and Crown Jules. As you know, two people are being eliminated, so only one more person is safe. And that person is... *(TV displays the votes.) *Dahlia: Rubie Blaze! Crown Jules and Cupcake Queen have been eliminated. *(The Sender Scoop Thrower tosses Crown Jules and Cupcake Queen to the TLC.) Team Hi There *Bucket: Welcome, Team Hi There, to your first elimination! Two of you are about to be eliminated. *Chicken Nugget: Jessicake, you're safe with no votes. *(PSB throws a cake to Jessicake, but she throws it too far and Jessicake can't catch it.) *Dahlia: Also safe with no votes is: Honey Hearts, Skyanna, Sadie Soccerball, Apple Blossom, Max Saxophone, Wild Style Kooky Cookie, Lil' Blaze, Spilt Milk, Bessie Bowl, Sara Sushi, Freda Fern, Connie Console, Queen Cake, Becky Birthday Cake, Popsi-Cool, Wild Style Spilt Milk, Lucky Fortune Cookie, and Duncan. *(Cake slices are tossed to everyone mentioned by Dahlia.) *Ribbon: Fleur Flour, even with your Lose Token, which is used automatically, you're still safe with no votes. *(Fleur Flour's Lose Token is traded for a slice of cake.) *MePad: It's down to Philippa Flowers, Casper Cap, and Yolanda Yo-Yo. *Casper Cap: What? Why am I in the bottom 3? *Bucket: I have no idea. But relax, because you're also safe with no votes! *(PSB tosses cake to Casper Cap.) *Dahlia: Philippa Flowers, you've been eliminated with one vote. *Philippa Flowers: What? I didn't even get much screen time! *Buncho Bananas: That's why there was that scene at the beginning of the episode. I'm glad you finished painting my picture before you got eliminated. *(Philippa Flowers is sent to the TLC.) *Bucket: Yolanda Yo-Yo, you've been eliminated with two votes. *Yolanda Yo-Yo: Oh, come on! *Fortune Stella: No! Not Yolanda! *(Yolanda Yo-Yo is sent to the TLC.) The Kamikaze Watermelons *Chicken Nugget: Let's cut to the chase. Minty Paws, Wild Style Lippy Lips, Macy Macaron, Wild Style Buncho Bananas, Sweet Pea, Suzie Sushi, Rainbow Sparkle, Chef Club Bubbleisha, Cheeky Chocolate, June Balloon, Choc N' Chip, Bianca Banana, Scarletta Gateau, Lynn Flight Meal, V. Nilla Tubs, Pretti Pressie, Lola Roller Blade, Tiara Sparkles, Tayler Tee, and Mike Rophone, you're all safe with no votes. It's down to Twinkle Cupcake, Captain Zoom, and Swirly Shirley. *Bucket: Twinkle Cupcake is the last one safe. *(PSB tosses cake to Twinkle Cupcake.) *MePad: Captain Zoom is eliminated with one vote. *Captain Zoom: What? I had no idea! *Pretti Pressie: Like, what do you mean, Captain Zoom? *Captain Zoom: I had no idea erasing the contestants' memory of challenge 3 would get me eliminated. *Tiara Sparkles: Aw, seriously? *Captain Zoom: Now, before you fling me to the Tiny Loser Chamber, I just want to say, WHAT'S NEXT? *(Captain Zoom is sent to the TLC.) *Ribbon: Swirly Shirley, you've been eliminated with two votes. *Swirly Shirley: This was a bad decision you made! Why did you do this to me? *(Swirly Shirley is sent to the TLC.) *Foxy Lemons: Oh my collagen, I'm glad she's gone. If she wins Dream Island, she'll eat it! The FreeSmart Avengers *Dahlia: Bling Unicorn Ring, Shady, Gino Gelati, Lippy Lips, Rockin' Broc, Mystabella, World Vacation Bubbleisha, Chef Club Peppa-Mint, Bubbleisha Chico Pyramid, Chef Club Jessicake, Kylie Cone, Biscuit Bandits, Ice Cream Kate, Foxy Lemons, Suzie Sundae, Lala Lipstick, Bridie, Donatina, and Posh Pear, you're all safe with no votes. It's down to Tara Tiara, Crown Jules' Guard, and Dum Mee Mee. *(TV displays the votes.) *Dahlia: Tara Tiara is the last one safe! Crown Jules' Guard and Dum Mee Mee have been eliminated. *(The Sender Scoop Thrower tosses Crown Jules' Guard and Dum Mee Mee to the TLC.) Team Super CD Land *Ribbon: Stella Selfie, Kooky Cookie, Join The Party Rainbow Kate, Mitzy Oven Mitt, Fortune Stella, Rosie Bloom, and Bree Birthday Cake, you're all safe with no votes. It's down to Yvonne Scone, Wild Style Cheeky Chocolate, and Slick Breadstick. *(TV displays the votes.) *Ribbon: Wild Style Cheeky Chocolate is the last one safe! Yvonne Scone and Slick Breadstick have been eliminated. *(The Sender Scoop Thrower tosses Yvonne Scone and Slick Breadstick to the TLC.) Slick Breadstick's chances of winning Slick Breadstick's chances of winning just went from 1.136% to 0.000%. The contest *Celeste Rainbow Dress: Hey, bunch of grapes, why are there cake ingredients here? *Dahlia: For the next contest, each team is going to bake a cake. The team with the best cake wins. The contest... further explained. Camp members, have each of the non-eliminated contestants you're playing as come up with a cake idea. Some other contestants will have cake ideas, as well. The contestant with the best cake idea wins for their team. The challenge ends September 28th. Results *(The hosts and assistants are metal, except for TV.) *Chicken Nugget: We got a lot of ideas, but we've decided the winner is... *Dahlia: Scarletta Gateau's strawberry cake for The Kamikaze Watermelons! *tiara Sparkles: Aw, seriously? *Ribbon: We received a lot of dirt cakes, which give you automatic zeros. Kooky Cookie, Posh Pear, Tayler Tee, Chico Pyramid, and Tiara Sparkles, because your dirt cakes gave you automatic zeros, you each get a Lose Token. *Tiara Sparkles: Aw, seriously? *MePad: Mike Rophone, your rainbow cake got a high score, but Scarletta Gateau's cake got extra points for simplicity. *Bubbleisha: What about my 8-layer cake? *PSB: ♪You went overboard with flavors. You did get a high score, but not as high as Scarletta Gateau's cake or Mike Rophone's cake.♪ *Chef Club Jessicake: Oi suggoisted yoylecake. What kind of scoire did Oi get? *TV: It turned everyone into metal. Except me, because I didn't eat it. (to Chicken Nugget) Mistah Nugget, do you want me to use Skyanna's Anti-Yoyler to un-metal you and the other hosts. *Chicken Nugget: No. Just go get me some wires. (to Chef Club Jessicake) Because of the side effects of yoyleberries, you got a lower score. *Bucket: Now, Opaletta, your cake was good, but is wasn't as simple as Scarletta Gateau's strawberry cake. *Opaletta: Wait, Bucket, what are you still doing here? I thought the weird pair of grapes fired you in the roleplay! *Dahlia: Turns out I can't. Not only is he the host of another show, but that's h≡r's job. And he won't fire Bucket unless all the BOTO contestants are eliminated! *Bucket: And it's unlikely that I'll be fired even then! *Dahlia: Oh, and don't call me a weird pair of grapes. *Dahlia: Oh, and by the way, Mike Rophone, Opaletta, Bubbleisha, and Scarletta Gateau all get Win Tokens as well. Epilogue *Apple Blossom: Opaletta, I'm terribly sorry for using you to get less votes from the viewers. I realize that's what got me eliminated. I'd like to be friends, for real this time. *Opaletta: Sure! Why not? (shakes hands with Apple Blossom) *Duncan: And they're friends again. (notices he is a cat) Hey, how did I turn into a cat?